


An Open Secret by flyingcarpet [podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Open Secret by flyingcarpet read by RevolutionaryJo & Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Blue begins to suspect that Adam's feelings no longer need protecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Secret by flyingcarpet [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Open Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907195) by [flyingcarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/pseuds/flyingcarpet). 



**Title** : An Open Secret  
**Author** : flyingcarpet  
**Reader** : RevolutionaryJo & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Gansey/Blue, Ronan/Adam  
**Rating** : teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Blue begins to suspect that Adam's feelings no longer need protecting.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3907195)  
**Length** 0:11:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/An%20Open%20Secret%20by%20flyingcarpet.mp3)


End file.
